disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney on Ice: Celebrate the Magic (script)
This is the script for the updated version of [[Disney on Ice: Celebrate the Magic|Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic]]. Script Act 1 (The band players arrive on the rink to play a catchy remix of the "Mickey Mouse Club March". Mickey, Minnie, and several dancers then arrive.) Mickey: Haha! Hiya, folks! Minnie: Hello, everyone! (blows a kiss) Mickey: How's everybody doin'? That's great. 'Cause we and our pals are gonna take you on a great adventure through Disney's most magical highlights. Plus, we have a chance for you to join us in our dance routine! ("Move it Like This" starts playing.) Minnie: Well, let's get everything started, so here's our pals, Donald and Daisy. Mickey: And now, it's Chip and Dale. (Chip and Dale enter the rink) Chip: Hi there! Dale: How are you doin'? Chip and Dale: (sing) I can move it like this, I can shake it right back. Chip: Come on, Dale, let's show 'em how it's done! Dale: Great, Chip! (Chip and Dale dance to the rhythm.) Minnie: And now, here's our gentleman, Scrooge McDuck! (Scrooge enters the rink) Scrooge: Aye, Mickey and Minnie! Now just listen to this. (sings) Dancing is a wonderful thing Like a bag of gold or a diamond ring When you join your friends and sing in harmony, You'll feel as rich as even me. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Chip and Dale: (sings) You'll feel as rich as even me. (Scrooge dances gracefully) Mickey: And now, here comes Baloo! (Baloo enters the rink) Baloo: Oh yeah! Let's swing! (sings) I'm talkin' about, singin' and dancin' Oh, gettin' in time with dancin' Kick those beats, oh wa dee doo Wa-da-da-be wa-da-doo-yeah! Ooh, ah, ooh, ah! Minnie: And now, here's...(Stitch enters the rink playing his guitar) Stitch! Mickey: And now, here's Goofy and Pluto! Goofy: Hi, everybody! A-hyuk! (Pluto barks) Baloo: Hey, take it easy. Mickey: How about we go on a journey through some of the most magical stories of all time. Minnie: Oh that sounds like fun! (chuckles) Looks like we're ready to start our Magic Kingdom Adventure. Goofy: You bet, Minnie! That's the best idea I've heard all day. Daisy: That's right, Goofy. Even parts of it need to inspire us to follow our dreams. Donald: You said it! (Pluto barks) Minnie: So where should we go first? Scrooge: We can head to Fantasyland where we can start with one of the most classical stories of all time! Mickey: Sure thing, Scrooge. But first, I think we need a guide. Scrooge: A guide? Minnie: That's right! Mickey: A little guide with a big conscience. And here he comes now, Jiminy Cricket! (Jiminy enters the rink.) Jiminy: Hey there, folks! (laughs) Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. Mickey: Hiya, Jiminy! Welcome to the show! Jiminy: Thanks, Mic. Mickey: I thought Stitch would never stop playing that song. Stitch: Yeah! Jiminy: You know, all this talk-about songs has got remembering a certain song that a know and a twinkling little star. Baloo: Cool. Sure wish we can hear about that. Jiminy: Well, lemme tell ya, Baloo. Wishes can come true. Yup, take it from me. Mickey: Ha-ha! (Mickey and his friends leave the rink and Jiminy starts to sing "When You Wish Upon a Star") Jiminy: (sings) When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, No request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star As dreamers do (musical interlude) When you wish upon a star, Your dreams...come...true! Pinocchio: (enters the rink) I can talk, I can walk. Jiminy: But remember, Pinoke, always let your conscience be your guide. Belle: (enters the rink and sings) I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned. Hmm...I wonder what's in here. (When Belle is about to touch the rose, the Beast enters the rink and roars) Beast: What are you doing here? Belle: I didn't mean any harm. Beast: GET OUT OF HERE! GOOOOOOOOO!!! Belle: You should learn to control your temper. (The princesses and princes skate along as they exit the rink, and Mickey and his friends come out to see them briefly) Singers: When you wish upon a star, Your dreams come true. Mickey: So, has seeing all these stories help you all decide what ideas you can come up with? Donald: You betcha! Stitch: Hmm... Goofy: Garsh, with all these singing and dancing, I kinda forgot. Baloo: Hey, don't worry Goof, if you have a problem, just sing a song, like (sings) Look for the bare necessi... Mickey: Aww, (laughs) not quite Baloo. In fact, with so many great stories to tell, I'm sure it'll be inspired by one of them (Everybody chatters in agreement, and Pluto continues to bark). That's right, Pluto. It's a very special story about two sisters who live in a place called Arendelle. Daisy: Oh, that's really a nice story, Mickey. Say, I am a little go. Donald: Yeah! Me too. Scrooge: And what do they spend with all that dime and money to get the breeze cold enough distinctly. Minnie: (chuckles), Well, one's a fearless princess who goes on a quest to find her sister she loves. Chip: Oh boy, she's my favorite. Dale: She is, chipper. Jiminy: Now here's something you'll need for this voyage (whistles and a boat appears). Goofy: Garsh, Jiminy, how'd ya do that? Jiminy: Just a little magic. Donald: Oh boy, and that's gonna be a good trip. (The bells ring to "For the First Time in Forever") Mickey: Do you hear those bells? That must mean it's coronation day in Arendelle! Dale: Hey, Chip! The queen is about to be fun! Chip: We should attend it immediately. (a few characters enter the boat) Jiminy: Then hop aboard, everyone. Let's go! (The gang leaves the rink to start the Frozen story and Anna arrives to sing "For the First Time in Forever".) Tonight imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening, Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I had so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it's totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance. Act 2 (Stitch enters the rink playing an instrumental rock cover of "Making Today a Perfect Day" on his guitar) Alice: Oh dear! Mad Hatter, what's that silly creature doing here in Wonderland? Mad Hatter: He's driving us wild and making our cups spin even faster! White Rabbit: I'm gonna be too late to finish my errands. I'm so tired of this. (Stitch stops playing the song) Mad Hatter: So, what's up with this cute little boy? Stitch: Stitch. My name's Stitch. Alice: That's a very peculiar name. Actually we've met him so many times before. Minnie: Aha. Alright, Stitch. (Stitch plays the song again) Mickey, would you please do something? Mickey: '''Okay, Minnie. Hey, Stitch, all our Fantasyland pals are hoping you join 'em backstage for a little jam session. How about it? '''Stitch: Yeah. (Stitch ends the song all the way backstage while following Alice, The Mad Hatter, and the White Rabbit) Mickey: Whew! That was close! Minnie: (giggles) My hero! (Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Scrooge show up) Scrooge: Hello, Mickey and Minnie! Minnie: Hello again. What have you all been up to? Donald: Our other friends are backstage getting ready for the next highlights. Minnie: That's interesting, Donald. Seems like they're already warmed up. (chuckles) Mickey: And how (Pluto barks). Haha, Pluto sure is having a blast. Aren't you boy? (Pluto barks) Yeah, me too. Because you're just in time to see more stories to journey through. Daisy: I sure am, Mickey. We still need to come up with more ideas too. Scrooge: Of course, and I'm feeling a little better now. Even richer. Mickey: What about all our friends out there? Is everybody having a good time? That's swell! Haha! Donald: Yeah! Scrooge: Hey, look at that magic lamp! Perhaps I can rub it and make a wish or add it to my gold collection. Daisy: Well that makes you a cheapskate. Mickey: But it's almost time for the next number; besides, you need to give someone a chance to do something special especially for us. So let's go find some more stuff so we can prepare for everything. Minnie: Good idea. (Mickey and his pals exit the rink as Baloo enters) Baloo: Hey, would you look at that! There's something I'd like to try...I know... (Baloo rubs the lamp and the Genie appears from it.) Genie: Wooooaaaahhh!!! Oi! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. Wait a minute, aren't you not my master? Baloo: Well, now, the master's really outta sight. Genie: Then you'd be my guest. Baloo: Ha-ha. I hear ya talkin'. What are we waitin' for? Come on! ("Friend Like Me" starts) Let's get with the beat! Genie: Mister Aladdin sir, What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me! Hahaha! ''(''exits the rink for a while) Genies: (enter the rink followed by Carpet) You ain't never, never, never (7x) Never, never, never, never, never, never... (Goofy enters the rink and watches Baloo dance with the Genies and Carpet) Goofy: Oh, lookie there! Baloo: Lovin' that magic! Goofy: A-hyuck! Go Baloo, go! Baloo: Take it away, ho! (The Genies exit and Chip and Dale enter the rink.) Chip: Boy, that was some music and dancing. Dale: Yeah! Chip: Here we are in Tomorrowland. Stitch: Stitch, surprise! Chip and Dale: Surprise? Dale: Golly, chipper, where do ya think he's takin' to? Chip: I don't know? (Stitch lets the curtain opens to reveal Space Mountain. Chip gets excited and surprised but Dale gets reluctant as he refuses to ride it.) Stitch: Ta-da! Chip: Space Mountain! (Jiminy returns as Moana and her friends exit the rink.) Jiminy: Well, hi again, everybody. It sure was swell to see how Moana followed her conscience to retrieve the heart back to the malevolent spirit to restore the island. And listening to your conscience is something I'm pretty familiar with. Always let your conscience be your guide. Jiminy: Well, it's been quite a journey, hasn't it? Minnie: Oh, Jiminy, I'm having such a wonderful time. Jiminy: You know, all these attractions involving great stories have made us feel something special inside and helped us learn from them. Minnie: That's right. Jiminy: But now it's time for the fun part. (chuckles) Let the parade begin! (The curtain opens to reveal the Disneyland Paris castle. Some of the characters in chronological order show up in solos and groups. Some perform to their instrumental signature songs. Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge, Jiminy, Baloo, Stitch, Clarabelle, Horace, Max, Huey, Dewey, and Louie arrive with the hidden Mickey used from Disneyland Adventure to start the "Mickey Mouse Club March".) Singers: Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, hi there, ho there, you're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse) Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse) Forever let us hold our banner high! Come along and sing the song and join our jamboree... Jiminy: '''But you know, somebody is still missing. '''Minnie: (chuckles) Jiminy, do you remember what our old friend Walt Disney used to say? Jiminy: '''Well, Walt himself always reminded everyone... '''Walt Disney: "I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing, that it was all started by a mouse." (Mickey emerges from the castle) Singers: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are...When you wish upon a star, your dreams....(come) true (your)...dreams...come...true! Mickey: Gosh. This has really been a swell all-star parade, hasn't it, Minnie? Minnie: Oh, Mickey. It's been wonderful! Stitch: (laughs) Yeah! Mickey: And thank you for making our Disneyland adventure complete. Haha! (The characters come to shake hands with the audience as "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" plays out while the ones on the floats except for Alice can't. At the last verse of the song, they exit on both sides of the rink save for Minnie, Mickey, Moana, and Maui) Mickey: Well, so long folks! Minnie: Goodbye, everyone! (blows a goodbye kiss) Remember we love you! (gives a kiss goodbye) Mickey: And we'll see ya real soon! Maui: And thank you! (The castle door closes followed by the curtain ending the show.)Category:Disney on Ice Shows Category:Disney on Ice